gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
GemCraft: Labyrinth
GemCraft: Labyrinth, formally known as GemCraft Lost Chapter: Labyrinth, is the third game in the GemCraft Series by GameInABottle, and was released on February 17, 2011. The game takes place around the same time as the GemCraft Chapter 1. The gameplay is basically the same as that of GemCraft Chapter 0: Gem of Eternity, but there are some changes that make the gameplay more convenient. * Since February 10, 2017, the Premium Edition is available for free on http://gameinabottle.com/gcl.php * All previous versions of GemCraft are now available (as of March 2018) through an official zip package with a standalone standalone Flash Player 29 (released by Adobe on 2018.II.13. - Windows, Mac and Linux versions) in the file giab-old-games.zip * You can build shrines at a cost of higher mana, and shrines don't burn out (though they need to be charged/recharged and have limited range). * Amplifiers are introduced and can be built - gems in amplifiers don't fire but boost the stats of adjacent gems (in towers and traps). Changes from Previous Games Gems GemCraft: Labyrinth has many changes that help make the game easier. You can pick what type of gem you want to use, instead of getting a random color. You start out with two different gem types for every level (except crafting pylons) and you can purchase more with mana. The Red gem changes abilities from splash to bloodbound. You can also pause the game without going to the options screen. The abilities have changed to be more accurate. Instead of having 70% chance to reduce the armor level by one for a monster like in Gemcraft Chapter 0, you will always reduce the level by 0.7. Now you don't have to hope for a monster to lose armor. They always will. This is the same for all the gem types that deal with percentage. Pure Gems - Grade 25 Pure Blue Gem Grade 25.jpg|Blue Pure Cyan Gem Grade 25.jpg|Cyan Pure Green Gem Grade 25.jpg|Green Pure Lime Gem Grade 25.jpg|Lime Pure Orange Gem Grade 25.jpg|Orange Pure Purple Gem Grade 25.jpg|Purple Pure Red Gem Grade 25.jpg|Red Pure Yellow Gem Grade 25.jpg|Yellow Mana Shards In certain levels, there are "mana shards." If you place a gem in range of these shards, they will shoot the shards and give you mana for each shot. This map (created by Lurlock) shows the mana shard values for each level. The colours are just gradiated: Green means more mana. Gameplay The story of GemCraft Labyrinth follows a wizard who has spent a few decades guarding a small village while waiting for a great test from the Wizard council. Two weeks prior to the start of the game, the weather had become strange and sinister, signalling a monster attack. After some time, the monsters have reached the village and begin attacking the town in much larger numbers than previously seen, forcing the wizard to upgrade his Gems to survive while the monsters rampaged around the town. Ten days later, all of the townspeople had either fled from the town or got killed by the monsters, leaving only the main character and the monsters. It is at this time that the location of the great test - the Labyrinth - appears on the map, located only days away from the wizard's location. The game begins at Field G13, the entrance to the Labyrinth, and the player has to make his way to Field G7. The most notable change between Labyrinth and previous GemCraft games is in the scoring system. Instead of scoring based on the number of monsters killed, each field has a set amount of experience that must be increased through various multipliers. These include battle amulets, summoning, and battle settings selected prior to starting. Labyrinth also takes advantage of having the Sorcerer's Package or formerly, Premium Edition, which allows players to purchase additional skills, skill points, and battle settings for a $4.99 donation. This is a one-time fee and is not required to complete the main storyline, but it is mainly for making the game more challenging to get more scores and xp, and in some cases, making the game easier to complete. GemCraft Labyrinth has a total of 8 gem types just like in the previous 2 games, 27 skills with 9 of them only in the Sorcerer's Package, and 30 battle settings with 10 settings exclusive to the Sorcerer's Package. There are 8 types of gems in GCL: Gem Types Skills Battle Settings have four different modifications, including Amount of Monsters, Monster Hit Points, Wave Composition, and Number of Waves, all of which have different subsets. In addition, there are also six additional options that can be turned on and off individually. These include Higher Monster Armor, Faster Monsters, Banished Monsters Heal, Banishment Cost Extra Increase, Waves Getting Tougher Faster, and Shadow Clash. Each of these options provide multipliers towards the field experience, allowing players to replay with higher difficulties for more experience. The fields in GemCraft Labyrinth are organized into a 13x13 grid, giving a total of 169 Fields that the player navigates by completing connecting fields or by completing certain conditions to unlock corner fields. All Fields are marked by co-ordinates from A to M which are Columns, and 1 to 13 which are rows, giving players easy reference to each field. The player starts with Field G13 unlocked, and unlocks fields in a semi-linear order until reaching the final battle at Field G7. This process allows players to unlock up to 165 fields. The four corner fields do not have connecting paths and unlock by earning specific accomplishments, which then opens them for play regardless of progress. Field A1 (Northwest corner): In 1 game, do 7000 kills on Field L9 Field A13 (Southwest corner): Kill at least 12 Apparitions Field M1 (Northeast corner): 200000 monsters Field M13 (Southeast corner): Beat at least 100 waves on Field K9 Story The story in Gemcraft Labyrinth follows a young wizard whose final quest appeared on a map after a village he was guarding had been attacked. The map led him to a Labyrinth. The wizard found his way to the center and used the four Crafting Pylons inside the Labyrinth to make a new Gem of Eternity. He then travels to return the Gem to the Spiritforge, leading up to Chapter 2. Chronicle.Pages.1.jpg|Chronicle Page #1 Chronicle.Pages.2.jpg|Chronicle Page #2 Chronicle.Pages.3.jpg|Chronicle Page #3 Chronicle.Pages.4.jpg|Chronicle Page #4 Chronicle.Pages.5.jpg|Chronicle Page #5 Chronicle.Pages.6.jpg|Chronicle Page #6 Chronicle.Pages.7.jpg|Chronicle Page #7 Chronicle.Pages.8.jpg|Chronicle Page #8 Chronicle.Pages.9.jpg|Chronicle Page #9 Chronicle.Pages.10.jpg|Chronicle Page #10 Chronicle.Pages.11.jpg|Chronicle Page #11 Chronicle.Pages.12.jpg|Chronicle Page #12 Chronicle.Pages.13.jpg|Chronicle Page #13 Chronicle.Pages.14.jpg|Chronicle Page #14 Chronicle.Pages.15.jpg|Chronicle Page #15 Chronicle.Pages.16.jpg|Chronicle Page #16 Chronicle.Pages.17.jpg|Chronicle Page #17 Chronicle.Pages.18.jpg|Chronicle Page #18 Chronicle.Pages.19.jpg|Chronicle Page #19 Chronicle.Pages.20.jpg|Chronicle Page #20 Trailer Quests GemCraft - Labyrinth game developers "Game in a Bottle" worked together with Flash Gaming website ArmorGames.com to create a set of Game Quests available for all (registered) ArmorGames users to achieve. On February 28, 2013 they launched a total of 16 Game Quests which can be gained by reaching certain predefined in-game achievements and challenges throughout the game. See also *List of Fields in Gemcraft Labyrinth *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Labyrinth *List of Skills in Gemcraft Labyrinth *List of Quests for GemCraft Labyrinth *Gemcraft Labyrinth Discussion *Strategy & Tactics Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Category:Chapters Category:Games